darklingthrushfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizened Kiths
ST Note': Only one kith may be chosen unless the in-seeming Merit, Dual Kith, is taken at character creation. * Artist: Those Wizened who were forced to create things of impossible beauty for their inscrutable Keepers are now living, breathing embodiments of that very art. '''''Blessing: Impeccable Craftsmanship. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 121. * Author: These changelings were forced to compose masterpieces for their Fae keepers. Now, they have become what they create. Blessing: Polyglot's Riddle. Book: Winter Masques, P. 96. * Brewer: Mad alchemists and master brewers, these Lost specialize in creating elixirs to titillate and tempt. Blessing: The Inebriating Elixer. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 121. * Chatelaine: Chatelaine are, quite simply, living and breathing embodiments of everything the perfect manservant and entertainer strives to be. Blessing: Perfect Protocol. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 121. * Chirurgeon: Alien surgeons and doctor capable of nursing one back from the brink of death just as easily as swapping organs from one species to another, these Changelings are deadly as friend or foe alike. Blessing: The Analeptic Charm. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 122. * Drudge: These are perhaps the most unfortunate of all Wizened, suffering the same shames as their brothers and treated even worse in return. These are Domovoys incarnate. Blessing: Unseen Labor. Book: Winter Masques, P. 96. * Fatemaker: Touched with an uncanny ability for Talecrafting, these Wizened have the enigmas of fate etched into their flesh and bone. Blessing: Turn of the Tale. Book: Swords At Dawn, P. 64. * Gameplayer: Gamblers and entertainers, these changelings were created to entertain their fae masters with games and riddles. In the real world, they make excellent shysters. Blessing: Grandmaster's Stratagem. Book: Winter Masques, P. 96. * Gremlin: These Wizened are less 'don't feed after midnight' and more 'break all of the machinery after midnight'. Blessing: Gremlinizing Touch. Book: Winter Masques, P. 110. * Miner: Miners have had to rip rare metals out of the beating heart of the earth, excise bones from the corpus of a long dead beast, and do gods know what else with powerful hands. Blessing: Tappingspeak. Book: Winter Masques, P. 96. * Oracle: Seers who are taunted and tempted by visions of the future. Blessing: Panomancy. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 122. * Smith: Men and women forced to work the forge until they nearly became the forge, Smiths are now masters at their deadly craft. Blessing: Steel Mastery. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 122. * Pamarindo: Gluttonous Wizened who know only how to cook masterpieces...and then devour. Blessing: Gourmand's Grotesquerie. Book: Winter Masques, P. 110. * Soldier: These unfortunate Lost were little more than pawns thrown into an endless war they had no chance of winning Now, at least, they can put their skills to proper use. Blessing: Blade Lore. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 122. * Thusser: Moon-eyed fiddlers who dance beneath the gyrating stars. Blessing: Fiddler's Delight. Book: Winter Masques, P. 110. * Woodwalker: These changelings were used as lumberjacks and gardeners, often reworked and forgotten. Blessing: Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 122. All game information property of White Wolf; it has simply been retyped here for ease of use. Category:Darkling Thrush Wiki Category:Seemings: These Hollow Bones